Who Would've Thought
by Babyqirl96
Summary: Let me explain my parents died about a year ago in a car accident they were hit by a drunk driver and they both died instantly leaving me and my one year old sister Sophia Leah Russo behind to be taken in by my father's mother who is extremely wealthy her husband my grandfather passed away about two years ago
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own the characters or names just the story. Please comment and this is my first story so be nice please!**

I am currently in a ball room of a really expensive hotel surrounded by people that I have never met before in my life. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Alexandra Maria Russo I am 19 years old and I don't know how my life got to where it is now being sold to somebody I don't even know by my grandparents. Let me explain my parents died about a year ago in a car accident they were hit by a drunk driver and they both died instantly leaving me and my one year old sister Sophia Leah Russo behind to be taken in by my father's mother who is extremely wealthy her husband my grandfather passed away about two years ago. But back to the party this is my fifth party in two months my grandmother doesn't want the burden of me and an arranged marriage like hers and my parents would take too long so this is the quickest way but I refuse to leave my sister I will beg the person I am being sold too to also take my sister. Now something you should also know about me is that I'm a lesbian but my grandmother doesn't know that no one in my family knows well my parents did and they accepted me. I'm not allowed to know who I'm being sold too. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing my arm tightly.

"If you screw this up there will be hell to pay" grandmother says while looking down at my little sister.

I nod she knows she can do nothing to hurt me but she knows she can hurt me by hurting Sophia so I try to listen to her the last party we were at when I wasn't chosen she was furious she locked me in the basement and wouldn't let me see Sophia I heard her crying for me and heard my grandmother yelling at her to shut up and when she didn't I heard her smack her countess times. I look down at the sweet innocent little girl and smile she's in a light pink dress similar to the color of mine she looks up at me and smiles and I smile back but that is soon interrupted by the ball room doors opening to reveal the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she was in a skin tone floor length dress her chocolate brown hair is down a curled with a small tiara in her hair directly behind her are a very tall man in his mid-thirties in a black suit with a gold chain around his neck on his arm a woman also in her mid-thirties in a floor length red gown her in a bun. I gasped at the site of the girl and the glass I was holding slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor breaking causing the girl to look in my direction. My grandmother muttered something under her breath before tightening her grip.

I am currently pacing back and forth in front of the big wooden doors feeling extremely nervous about going into the party. At seven o'clock tonight something big is happening.I would like to say tonight is nothing special but I'm about to enter a party where I will meet a group of girls choosing one to become my bride the party is just a cover for what exactly is going on. My father puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me from pacing and scaring me in the process I turn to look at him.

"You keep pacing you're going to burn a hole into the ground" he says while laughing. I sigh. My mother steps forward and grabs my face.

"Mija calm down everything will be fine just be yourself and listen to your heart" she smiles and kisses my forehead. I sigh and smile slightly

"You're right mom. Okay let's do this" I run my hands down my dress and sigh one more time I nod to the guy by the door and step forward as the doors open. Everyone turns around to look at me as I walk into the room I hear glass breaking and look over and see a girl with black hair in a floor length pink dress with a little girl holding her hand and an older lady in her mid-sixties muttering under her breath and scolding the girl. I smile faintly at her and turn back as some of my family members come and talk to me and my parents. I couldn't focus on anything I was watching the clock waiting for it to strike seven. My father came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder I smiled shakily at him and let out a deep breath.

"Are you ready honey it's almost time?" I nodded and he took my hand leading me to a room connected to the ball room where five girls were waiting. I looked around the room and noticed the girl that dropped the glass was there. I was both nervous and sad that they were here of course their lives were in my hand but I could only save one of them and that's what broke my heart being sold by families or husbands.

"Hello girls my name is Rosalinda and I hope you all are having a good time tonight okay so let me explain things to you I will be picking one of you as my bride. But before that I'm going to go down the line and ask you guys your name and age. But so everyone feel more comfortable I'll go first as you all know my name is Rosalinda and I am twenty years old"

As Rosalinda went down to the first girl I tried to calm my breathing and trying not to sweat through the white gloves I was wearing I was the last girl in the line I've only been in the presence of this girl for ten minutes but she already has my stomach doing summersaults. As she got to the third girl in the line the doors flew open causing us all to jump


	2. Chapter 2

As Rosalinda went down to the first girl I tried to calm my breathing and trying not to sweat through the white gloves I was wearing I was the last and fourth girl in the line I've only been in the presence of this girl for ten minutes but she already has my stomach doing summersaults. As she got to the third girl in the line the doors flew open causing us all to jump. Rosalinda's father came in.

"Is there an Alexandra in the room?" he said I slowly and nervously stepped forward

"I am Alexandra" I said as I stepped forward.

After I said that an older woman in her late 30's early 40's came in holding my one year old sister Sophia who looks like she's been crying I quickly rushed to her side. "What's the matter Sophie?" I asked as I took her in my arms holding her close and running her hands through her hair to calm her down. She pulled away from me slightly

"I got worried when you didn't come back for me I thought you left me like mom and dad did" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I hugged her tightly and said "Oh Sophia it wasn't mom and dad's choice to leave you and I promise I will never leave you."

Everyone in the room looked on at the cutest yet saddest encounter ever. It made my heart warm and fuzzy to see the girl named Alexandra interact with her sister and seeing this helped me make my decision I knew once I saw her when she dropped her glass at my party that there was something special about her. My thoughts were disrupted when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalinda honey are you okay" My mother Theresa said

"Yes mother I just got lost in my thoughts." I heard a giggle and looked over to Alexandra who had a smile on her face while holding a now smiling Sophia.

I walked over to them which made Sophia's smile disappear and caused her to hold tighter to her sister. I heard Alex whisper "Don't be frightened she won't hurt you" to the girl that made her smile a little and made my heart skip a bit. If you didn't know any better you would think Sophia was Alex's daughter. They both had the same eyes, lips, cheekbones, and hair color the only difference was that Sophia's hair was a little bit curlier than Alex's.

"Would it make you feel better if you stayed with Alex?" I asked the little girl who eagerly nodded her head. I smiled at the girl letting her know it was okay to stay. I looked to my parents and nodded letting them know I made my decision they nodded their head and smiled leaving the room to make us all a little more comfortable. Alex headed over to the other girls and stood in line with a now asleep Sophia.

Rosie went and stood in front of us she was smiling nervously. She opened and closed her mouth trying to figure out what to say finally she spoke.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight.

I was watching her lips as she spoke hoping the girl she would choose would be me but then I remembered I have a one year old who looks up to me and I can't just leave. I know Rosalinda wouldn't want to have the burden of a child and that broke my heart just slightly. I tuned back in to catch the end of her speech.

"Alexandra would you and Sophia come here please"

I was shocked and tried to make my legs move but they felt like jelly my face must have been funny because Rosalinda giggled.

I looked down at the sleeping child I was holding and blushed. I finally got my legs to move and walked over to her.

Thank you for your time girls my dad will show you to your rooms"

I didn't even notice that her mother and father walked back into the room I was so nervous.

I put my hand on Alexandra's back which caused her to jump and hiss in pain. I looked at her worriedly but she just smiled slightly then she looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"What's going to happen to Sophia since you chose me?" she asked concern etching her voice.

"She'll come with us" I see her light up after I said this I grabbed her hand

"You are such an important factor in her life I wouldn't want to be the reason you guys are separated"

Alex reached up and kissed me on my cheek her kiss left my skin warm and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Just then my father walked in and told us that our room was ready and he had already taken care of Alexandra's grandparents.

I smiled and grabbed Alex's free hand and lead her out of the room through the hallway and to the elevator and up to our penthouse suite.

"We'll put little Sophia in the second room down the hall from our room"

"Okay she may wake up in the middle of the night she has nightmares well their memories but not good ones." She says as she moves a strand of hair from the sleeping child's face.

The elevator dinged signaling we arrived on the correct floor we stepped off the elevator going down the hall and stopped in front of a door named "Montoya Penthouse Suite"

"Welcome to your home for the night" I said as I opened the door and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I turned over in the king sized bed and stretched my arm out and didn't feel anyone next to me so I opened my eyes and started to freak out then I remembered the events of last night. Of Rosalinda, the party, Sophia. Wait where is Sophia?! I got out of bed and went into her room and seen the most beautiful site Rosalinda was asleep with her arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping Sophia. I decided to order some breakfast and watch waiting for the two to wake up. I was half way through an episode of Family guy when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind the couch and I stiffened afraid for what's going to happen next.

"Good morning beautiful" I relaxed as I heard Rosalinda's sweet voice.  
"Good morning Hon. Where is Sophia?"  
"She's still asleep"  
"Okay there's breakfast I hope you don't mind I ordered some for us this morning"  
"No not at all" She said smiling kissing my cheek and going over to get her breakfast. Sophia came into the living room with tears rolling down her cheeks. I rushed over to her and scooped her up.  
"What is wrong my little bear?"  
"I woke up and no one was there and then I went to your room and seen that you were gone and I thought you left me." She said as more tears fell down her cheeks I wiped her eyes and gave her a kiss on the nose  
"I would never leave you I love you too much to leave you. Go eat some breakfast and we'll go out and do something okay?" I kissed her cheek and she ran happily over to the table where her breakfast was waiting.  
Rosalinda walked over and sat next to me.  
"You guys have been through so much haven't you"  
I was watching Sophia as she ate "Yeah we have I'll explain everything later I don't want to spoil the day with sad stories" I said with a small sad smile.  
"Why don't we go to the park?"  
I smiled but then it fell "We don't have any clothes only the ones we were wearing yesterday"  
"That's okay we'll swing by the mall and buy you guys some clothes and shoes and everything else you guys will need."  
"You really don't have to do that"  
"It's okay I want to you guys are my family now and I want to be able to spoil my family"  
I smiled and walked over to Sophia "Would you like to go to the mall and park today Sophia?  
"Yeah! Can I get a new toy?"  
"We'll see okay? Go get dressed and we'll go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the late post guys. Life kinda got away from me and i moved states and yeah well I hope you enjoy the new chapter review and comment or send a message and I'll respond.

I do not own any of the characters just the story.

Once we were all changed we headed out to the mall. We were walking around deciding which store to go into when I noticed there was a guy in a suit following us. I held on to Sophia's hand tighter and moved closer to Rosalinda who noticed and gave me a worried look I glanced behind us at the man who was still following us and turned to Rosalinda

"There's some guy in a suit following us" I looked back at the man again and heard Rosalinda chuckle  
I looked back at her "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing I forgot to tell you that I have a bodyguard that follows me when I leave those" she said chuckling

"Oh okay" we finally decided to go into Charlotte Russe.  
" What size are you Alex?"  
At the mention of that nickname one that I Haven't heard in years a flash back hit me  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Alex sweetie don't get to close to the water!"  
I was 7 and me and my parents were at the beach and I was gathering shells for the sand castle we were building.  
"Okay mommy I was getting this pretty shell I found." I ran towards her with the shell in my hand as I was showing her the shell my dad came from behind me and picked me up and spun me my mom had came over and pulled us into a family hug.

"Alex sweetie are you okay" I heard Rosalinda say as I was coming back to reality.  
i smiled faintly "Yes I'm okay just a memory"

"Don't worry no one is going to hurt you or Sophia while I'm around"  
" It wasn't a bad memory it was one of my parents" I said smiling sadly she smiled back

After about 2 hours of shopping for me and many bags later we went into Childs place to get Sophia some clothes  
"What size is Sophia?"  
"she's an extra small or 2T"  
"isn't she almost 3?"

"yes but our grandmother would treat us really badly and we wouldn't eat often. So she never got the nutrients she needs to grow."  
"You guys have been through a lot haven't you?" she said as she looked at the little girl who was running around looking at different clothes and shoes while smiling sadly.

"we have but l don't want our past to ruin our good day."  
After another 2 hours of shopping Sophia had 20 new outfits and 10 new pairs of shoes.  
"are you guys hungry?"  
"Am I allowed to get something to eat?"

When I heard those words come out of the most sweetest child's mouth and seen the look on her face. I looked over to Alex who had tears in her eyes. I bent down to the little girls level and lifted her little face gently in my hands she stiffened waiting for me to hit her. Seeing her do that broke my heart even more and my eyes began to water. I took a deep breath.  
"Honey you can have whatever you want you're never going to go to bed hungry again no one is ever going to hurt you or your sister again. You guys are my family and I won't anything bad happen to you again." I told the girl as I gently brought her gently into a hug. Alex kneeled down next to us and joined in on the hug. We pulled apart and I wiped away Sophia's tears.

"Alex sometimes lets me call her mommy can I call you mommy too?" I looked at her shocked and looked over at Alex who was smiling though her tears at the moment. A few tears slipped from my eyes.

" I would be honored if you called me mommy I love you like your my daughter"  
"what about Alex?"  
" I think it would be silly if Alex called me mommy" I said chuckling  
" No do you love my mommy" I smiled when she called Alex mommy I looked over to Alex who was looking down and blushing  
"Yes Sophia I love her too" I said while looking at Alex


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters just the story.

AN sorry its so short i have work but wanted to post.

"yes Sophia I love her too"

When I heard Rosalinda say those words my heart skipped a beat and i had tears in my eyes.

" I love you too." when she heard me say that her head snapped up and she looked at me and smiled widely at me. she stood up and pulled me up with her she looked me in the eyes then looked at my lips. she pulled me closer and gently kissed me. butterflies erupted in my stomach. we pulled away with smiles on our faces.

"Wow" I said while touching my lips.  
"You make me feel things I've never felt before" she said leaning her forehead against mine.  
our moment was cut short when we heard a little girl clear her throat.  
"don't think we forgot about you" Rosalinda told her while scooping up Sophia and peppering her face with kisses.

i smiled at how the two interacted with each other.

" How about we go get food and then head to the toy store?"  
"Yeah!" Sophia squealed while wiggling to get out of Rosalinda's arms  
"you really don't have to get us anything else you've already bought us so much.  
" Hush I would do anything for you guys" she said pecking my lips quickly.  
"Sophia what do you want to eat?"  
"I don't know what is there"  
"well there's Pizza, Chinese, McDonald's, Subway." Rosalinda told her while picking her up.  
"What's pizza" Sophia said causing a look of shock to appear on Rosalinda's face  
"she hasn't been out much or tried a lot of foods" I said with an amused smile.  
" does pizza sound good to you babe" Rosalinda asked me  
"whatever you want sweetheart"  
"pizza it is" she said as we walked towards the food court  
"how do you like your food princess?" Rosie asked sophia  
"it really good I really like the yellow sweet things"  
I giggled a little "that's pineapple Sophia"  
She made a "O" shape with her mouth "well I like them" she said while picking one off her pizza and eating it.

After we finished eating as promised we took Sophia to the toy store. She was running around everywhere and grabbing things. She did not know what to do with her self she was so excited until she seen a little bike.  
"Mommy's!" she screamed while jumping up and down Rosalinda and I were an aisle over looking at some toys. for Sophia We ran over as soon as we heard her scream.  
"What's wrong Sophia" I said as we rushed over to her she stood there jumping up and down pointing at a Frozen bike.  
Rosalinda chuckled and got the bike down for her "I guess she likes the bike"  
i laughed and said "yeah she loves frozen i managed to take her to see it"

After an hour in the toy store we headed back to the hotel so Sophia could take her nap before the park

" So where is it that you actually live?"  
" where we live"  
"where do we live" i said with a smile on my face.  
" we live in L.A."  
"Okay and what do you do"  
" Well I'm going to be taking over my dads company."  
"is that why you have a body guard with you all the time"  
"well yes my parents are very powerful people, they own many recording studios and franchises."


End file.
